


Ticker Tape

by Firebugdukes



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yes Ignis really just does what he wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebugdukes/pseuds/Firebugdukes
Summary: “You know...today is the anniversary of when the world ended, before it began again. That in itself is something remarkable, for all of us. For better or worse.”
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 17
Kudos: 82





	Ticker Tape

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 1 year anniversary, Promare! I've been working on this fic for months, and am finally finishing it just in time to celebrate this special day. This movie has honestly touched and inspired me than any other media, not to mention introduced me to the kindest, most amazing people on this planet. I'm getting a little choked up as I type this, not gonna lie haha. Essentially, this is the prologue to the post-canon fic that I'm slowly building up. I have several AUs and other projects I'm working on, so trying my best to keep it all organized and not rush into anything. We will see how things develop! Please note that if this does become a series, the tags will change, as a character outside of our main pairing is sentenced to death.
> 
> The name for this fic is taken from the song "Ticker Tape" by Gorillaz. It was a major inspiration, as I imagined many of the scenes while listening to it, and I believe the premise of "waiting for the world to start again" is something we can all relate to right now. Please consider giving it a listen if you'd like something cathartic to accompany this work.
> 
> Thank you so much to all those who have inspired me and kept moving my soul to create. You mean the world to me and back. <3

"In the joint trial of former governor of Promepolis, Kray Foresight, and the former terrorist syndicate, Mad Burnish…"

Lio stands ramrod straight behind the bench, Gueira at his right side, Meis at his left. Just as it's always been. They grip Boss' hand on either side, knuckles white.

On their opposite side looms the hunched, shackled form of Kray. He doesn’t stand tall like he used to, once perfectly tamed golden locks flying astray and framing his gaunt face. 

Galo sits behind them in the gallery. A thousand words are mute on his tongue, nerves firing on all cylinders yet his body is frozen . All he can do is shut up and watch.

It's taken a year of investigations that delve deep into everyone’s past, not a secret left unturned. They’ve endured the riots, the collapse and restructure of the government. Now, it’s all come down to this. The final verdict.

It feels as though everyone holds their breath at once.

“...this jury finds Kray Foresight guilty on all counts of domestic and international terrorism, first degree murder, illegal human experimentation, genocide, and treason.”

Kray’s expression doesn’t change.

“We the jury find beyond a reasonable doubt that the offenses were vile, horrible, inhuman, and involved a depravity of mind. Given the near destruction of the entire planet following these crimes, we the jury unanimously recommend and fix the sentence as death.”

Galo’s heart hammers in his chest before it feels as though it’s stopped.

“In light of the consequential, indiscriminate and lawless exploitation of the Burnish, we the jury find beyond the shadow of a reasonable doubt that Mad Burnish acted in imperfect self-defense. It is for this reason that we move to reduce the charges of all such accomplices to arson and involuntary manslaughter.”

The judge fixes the three in question with an unreadable stare that is returned in kind. “So say you all?”

“Yes, Your Honor.” The prompt, unanimous response seals their fate.

A nerve-wracking pause ensues. Galo can see the veins bulging in Lio’s clenched fists. He’s not much better off himself. 

“While no crime must go unpunished, I feel it is my responsibility to right the atrocities carried out over the last 30 years. Many of you were never given a chance. Those few with the power to make a difference did so to the most selfish and devastating extent. For that reason, I hereby grant the entirety of Mad Burnish reprieve from capital punishment. All offenders will serve a maximum of 10 years on probation. Any petitions for an early termination will be considered after a year, based on good behavior. During this time, you will be assigned to community service. I expect that you will dedicate yourselves to rebuilding Promepolis, in the image of peace that we all have yearned for.”

The gavel rings out across the room, hollow and empty.

“Court is adjourned.”

They promised themselves they would keep calm, but Meis and Gueira can’t restrain themselves as they whoop and holler, tackling Lio in a suffocating hug. The pair have tears in their eyes and the biggest grins they’ve worn since god knows when. It’s infectious and rings across the entire courtroom. 

No trace of emotion is found on Kray’s face as he’s led away. Surely he knew this would be his fate.

Theirs are the only three blank faces in the courtroom. His, Lio’s, and Galo’s.

He knows how to process this. They do not.

~~~

Breaking news on every single channel loops by in an immeasurable din as Galo watches the live coverage with glossy eyes.

"Following the guilty verdict and death sentence of the former governor, the people once known as the Burnish and their supporters have gathered to celebrate en masse in the city's reclaimed capital." Even the newscasters look cheery, excited.

"It's turning out to be quite a party, isn't it? People are dancing in the streets, falling in love on sight it seems! The energy in the air is palpable. It's like nothing we've seen before."

Falling in love on sight, huh? Galo can't help but chuckle bitterly.

"Following the Great World Blaze and the subsequent Parnassus Incident, we've been given not one, but two chances to be born again. Let's not waste this one."

~~~

Kray can hear the ruckus all the way inside his cell, banished from the rest of humanity in solitary confinement. Surely it can’t be from outside, the walls are too thick. Someone must be playing the news nearby. Or perhaps the peoples’ joy is boisterous enough to reach him even here. Maybe they’re all just voices inside his head, taunting ghosts of his past power and future demise.

It matters not. He's numb to the supporters and naysayers alike, numb to the weight of the shackles on his body. Numb to it all. Blonde locks tumble over his shoulders, growing back after being shaved upon his incarceration. No one pays it mind. He's a dead man. Has been since the day his schemes were revealed.

He scratches another notch into the wall.

What had Galo said, about saving everyone? Even him?

He shakes his head and chuckles. Always such an insufferable idiot.

~~~

Streamers fall like a playful mist over the cavalcade making their way down the street. Sheer glee and euphoria erupts from every rooftop and alleyway as Burnish and non-Burnish alike celebrate their new beginning. Leading the procession atop his generals’ shoulders is none other than Lio Fotia, poised as ever, greeting passerby with a regal wave fit for the king that he is. He certainly embodies the role now more than ever, done up in exquisite vestments as he marches his people onward to victory. Only now, he has truly achieved his place as equals with them. 

It’s what he always wanted; he never saw himself as some magnificent leader. Just someone who’d been graced with the ability and determination to protect. Now, he was no longer the head of Mad Burnish. He was no longer Boss, though many still insisted on using the moniker. He’d tirelessly continue to assist them all, but they no longer solely depended on him now. They could find their way with so much more support, focus on more than just barely surviving. As for himself?

Even through the euphoric din of people chanting and dancing and revelling, he finds himself glancing off towards the Burning Rescue base.

~~~

Lio looks like a bride, cauterized and beautiful, all dolled up for his matrimony to freedom.

The dragon is finally at peace, long black coat tails flowing behind him as his heart soars uninhibited. Indeed, the “myth of mankind” is alive and thriving for the world to see. His usual black layered on white aesthetic perfectly highlights his vivid hair and eyes. Lace and frills dance across his lithe form in place of constricting leather. Even his hair is graceful, tied into a half ponytail and dancing in the wind. Gloss glints faintly across his lips as a final touch. He truly looks like he’s glowing.

It might just be the beers he snatched from Ignis’ fridge talking. But right now, Lio is the most ethereal being he’s ever seen, more breathtaking than anything he could possibly dream. Chief can yell at him all he wants when he finds out about the petty theft. He needs this.

Galo has always been a man to fully embrace his feelings. But right now, that’s not a luxury he can afford. This is the only way he knows to numb his mind. Just for a bit. Till he can process it all. He can’t escape the news no matter what, and only an anti-Burnish asshole would want to ignore it, right? He wants to support Lio, to support Meis, Gueira, and all the other Burnish. On this day, they can all finally celebrate and breathe easy.

All of them, that is...except for one. 

Is he merely delaying the inevitable? Yes.

Does he know how to handle the inevitable? No.

So then, does he have any other choice?

~~~

“M-Meis, the hell are you doing?!”

“What’s it look like I’m doin’, dumbass?”

Both men might combust if they blushed any harder. 

The parade had finally stopped at the largest park in Promepolis, one of the first landmarks restored after rigorous reconstruction efforts. Most of the revelers had spread out, but some still lingered in the comforting presence of their leader. And now, one of his generals kneels on one knee before the other. All eyes are on them.

“You know I don’t like makin’ a scene unless we’re tearin’ up the town, so enjoy this while ya can.” A wobbly smirk thinly masks Meis’ nerves as he produces a small box from his pocket. For once in his life, Gueira doesn’t have a snarky retort. He just stares, wide-eyed, hands over his mouth. One might swear they can hear him squeak when Meis reveals a silver ring, brushes his long locks out of his face, and smiles fondly up at him.

“I wanna go out in a blaze of glory with you, Gueira. Marry me?”

Gueira pounces and the two land in a mess of tangled limbs, muffled cries of “Yes, yes ya crazy bastard, yes!” exhaled amongst breathless kisses. 

Cheers and whistles explode around them in earnest. Lio chuckles, having been in on the plan from the start. “Congratulations. But save the celebration for when kids are absent, hm?”

“Only cause you said so, Boss,” Meis teases, righting himself and tossing an arm over his fiance’s shoulders.

Lio gives them a roll of his eyes that holds no malice. “Am I always gonna have to keep an eye on you two?”

“Well, usually we’d be offended if you didn’t, but…” They exchange glances, and Lio is reminded that Meis and Gueira essentially share one brain cell. Wonderful for them, usually disastrous for him. Gueira continues, somehow appearing serious and mischievous at the same time. “You’re lookin’ a little lonely, Boss.”

Lio reverts back to his usual poker face. “What’s that supposed to mean? I’m truly happy and grateful that this is finally possible for you.”

“And now it’s possible for you, too.”

Meis seems to see right through his blank eyes, through what he’s been swallowing down all this time. Lio averts his gaze, but he’s just confirmed what they already knew.

“This is your special day. Don’t worry about me.”

The pair look at him as though he’s grown a second head. “Boss...ya do realize we’d all be ashes right now if it weren’t for you? That everyone made this parade happen cause we wanted to celebrate what you’ve done for us?” Gueira snickers and shakes his head. “Better be careful or you’re gonna end up dumb as that himbo. Maybe wear a tin foil hat next time you see ‘im, protect whatever brain ya’ve got left.”

Lio twitches. “Excuse you--”

Meis claps a hand on Lio’s shoulder, and before he knows it, the smaller man is crushed into a hug between them. “Stop bein’ such a selfless dumbass and go get your man. It’s time you worried about yourself.” A pause, an uncharacteristically soft smile.. “We’ve got it from here. Lio.”

All three of them swear that they’ve just got something stuck in their eyes. “Guys…” They’re right. It’s just...still hard to believe.

“Get outta here, ya big jerk,” Gueira huffs with a light clap and punch to Lio’s back.

“...Thank you. I’ll be in contact soon.” Lio parts, ever so hesitantly, going to grab his things as adrenaline rushes through his veins.

“Wait up! Don’t wanna go without protection!”

Lio whips his head around, scarlet unmistakeable against his pale complexion. “W-what?!”

Gueira grins, holding up the aforementioned tin foil hat that he fashioned from their picnic supplies. “Ta-da!”

Their cackles echo behind him even as Lio’s displeasure stings their faces. They’ve had that coming for a while, to be fair. Worth it.

Lio must've forgotten that he could no longer summon a motorcycle from flame, stumbling over his own two feet before taking off down the street. Even so, the asphalt sizzles with the trails of fire left in his wake. 

His heart had never raced this fast before, not even during battle. In a fight, there was only one option: to win. To secure that victory for those he protected. Now? It's just him and his selfish ambitions. And he's not sure he's ready to admit what he's fighting for.

All he knows is that he can't wait any longer.

~~~

When Galo Thymos feels a certain way, anyone and everyone in an uncomfortably large radius will know it. Most of the time.

This is not one of those times. He may be rash and spontaneous, but he's got more emotional intelligence than many. Joy is a commodity hard to come by, and stealing it is a crime.

So when Lio comes unexpectedly striding into the room, he puts on his best act. Flashes his best smile. "W-whoa, hey Lio! Didn't expect ya back so soon. How's the man of the hour doing?" He tries to not slur his words, tries to keep his gaze from raking down that lithe form, but...god. He was beautiful enough on the television. Galo may very well go blind from witnessing his full splendor before his undeserving eyes.

Lio Fotia is not stupid. He sees the beers piling up by the couch first. Then the bags under his eyes. But the most alarming part?

That burning flame in Galo's eyes. It's gone.

"Didn't know you drank, Galo.”

Ohh no. He’s using the tone. The “no bullshit past this point” tone. Galo flinches. They’ve known each other for just a year, yet it seems no secret can survive between them.

Galo tries anyway. “C’mon, what’s a celebration without a little bubbly? We’ve got a whole lot to celebrate!”

“I’ve got a lot to celebrate.” Lio’s bluntness stabs Galo with alarming precision. Now the man looks like a wounded puppy. Lio winces and tries to clarify. “We Burnish have our reasons to rejoice, as we all suffered the same injustice. People who haven’t shared our pain should not shoulder our burdens.”

Seconds later, Lio Fotia is reminded that he, too, can be an idiot. A big one.

Moments away from breaking, Galo's distraught expression manifests into physical anguish, for both of them alike.

“I...didn’t share your pain? Is that what you really think?”

Galo staggers forward as though he wants to get in Lio’s face, but doesn’t make it past toppling onto the opposite side of the couch. “You don’t think I felt it...the moment I saw the Burnish in that cave, eating scraps while you just watched and didn’t eat anything? Was I lying when I apologized for being such an ignorant dumbass, when I listened and accepted your struggle? Faking it when I confronted Kr...K-K...ay…”

Galo is vulnerable as a turtle flipped on its back, voice cracking, eyes misting, and yet Lio feels their roles from that fateful day are reversed now. He’s the ignorant asshole getting his rightful wakeup call. Clearly, Lio still doesn’t know how to properly express his emotions. He’s not used to being allowed to feel them, to embrace them and act on them, without the risk of losing focus. Losing lives. He’s confused. Frustrated. He knows what he wants, but...can he be trusted with it?

The scene before him suggests no. He can’t.

“Galo, I’m sorry. That was uncalled for.” He tentatively approaches the sniffling man, who’s clearly trying to hold back the inevitable even now. Galo’s curled up, pursing his quivering lips, glaring down his tears as though just gritting his teeth, grinning and bearing it, will suffice indefinitely.

Lio sits beside him, hands folded in his lap. He stares at the floor, longing for the right words to materialize and save him from royally fucking up again. “What I meant was...yes, you’ve definitely endured much hardship for our cause. And I’m forever grateful. But just as I can’t fully relate to what you’re feeling right now, you can’t know what it was like to run for 30 years. To be hunted because of something you couldn’t control.” He looks earnestly down at Galo. “And it’s not your responsibility to know. You have your own pain, your own demons to fight. When you pile other’s problems atop your own, it’s a losing battle.”

“It’s a firefighter’s job…”

“Galo.”

“...to save people...and cheer for them when they’re saved…”

“Listen to me.”

“‘m sorry...I’m so stupid...so selfish…”

“Galo, please…”

“...every reason to hate me, haha...who would love such a goddamn idiot…”

Lio grasps Galo’s cheeks in his gloved hands, tenderly, tilting his head up to meet his earnest gaze. “Galo. It’s okay to hurt. You need to feel it, to let it run its course and burn out. Otherwise, it’s going to consume you whole. I would know.” He takes a deep breath. “It’s okay to feel confused, betrayed, angry...and at the same time…”

A mere year ago, the Mad Burnish boss would have been incapable of his next statement. Now, it came easy as breathing. Only Galo Thymos could infect his every cell, reconstructing his mind and body alike to evolve into something greater.

Lio dares to lock his fingers with Galo’s. “...it’s okay to miss him.”

Galo has braced this wall for so long, his bare hands the only structure left after his pillars crumbled. The monsters just beyond yearn to break free, howling and pounding and begging to be heard. Pleading that he stop demonizing them. They just want to help.

That has to be what Lio wants too, to unshackle him from those chains of false idols. To help him rise reborn from the ashes of sorrow, just as he has. Now that Lio’s grip supports him, he feels stronger than ever, yet his hold on the wall falters. He can feel his foundation of lies giving way beneath him. 

He knows it’s better to get it over with, lest the rising torrent put out his burning soul for good. But Galo would sooner drown a thousand times than risk dragging Lio with him. Hasn’t the man been through enough?

All he can do is stare at Lio in disbelief. “Lio, you have no reason to--”

“Fight your battles? Sympathize for you? Neither did you. But you chose to, wholeheartedly.”

The staredown that ensues is not unlike the one they shared their first meeting. Both so sure of their conflicting ideals, wanting nothing more than to reach the same resolution. They were the only two people in the world, and only a great force could pry away opposites that attracted so perfectly.

That force emerges moments later as the door opens and Ignis enters the room.

The rest of Burning Rescue follows closely behind him, their usual chaotic energy subdued behind averted gazes and stiff shoulders. If the tension was palpable before, you’d need a steak knife to cut it now. 

Ignis stares at the two on the couch, at the bottles littering the floor. It looks like he wants to say something, but decides against it, huffing softly and approaching the pair.

He clears his throat and hands them a small, unassuming photo album.

“Just got back from the courthouse. Turns out they had something waiting for the both of you.”

Galo raises an eyebrow, the surprise dragging him out of his stupor. “The both of us?” he echoes. Taking hold of the book, he goes to open it. Aina’s voice makes him pause.

“You...might want to prepare yourselves for what’s in there.”

Now both Galo and Lio look confused. “What do you mean?” Lio asks hesitantly.

Remi speaks up. “The investigations held during the trial were intensive. They unearthed countless personal effects, many of which hadn’t seen the light of day in years. Since the case finally wrapped up, everyone’s possessions aside from those used in evidence were released to them.”

“Yeah, and when we were grabbing our stuff, we found a few unclaimed things in the pile. Figured we’d grab them for you guys before they got tossed.” Even Lucia’s snark is subdued. That...can’t be a good sign. “Took us a bit to put it together, since it was kind of a mess, but we figured you’d want to keep this.”

“Wait, how were you able to have them released if they were in our names?” Galo doesn’t know why his hands are trembling.

Ignis looks to the side. “Pulled some strings. Starting today, I’m going to be Lio’s probation officer. Folks at the office know I’m more or less in charge of you both now, so it was easy enough. Now good ahead and open it.”

Galo and Lio exchange glances. They tentatively each hold a corner of the album, Galo’s calloused hand flipping it open--

Lio's mouth drops. Galo’s eyes go wide. Their heartbeat rings deafeningly in their ears.

Inside the book are pictures, most burnt and faded. The shine of Galo's smile, his father's laugh, and his mother's hair are vivid as the days he thought he'd forgotten. It all comes flooding back. He remembers those walls, that jungle gym where he got stuck upside down. His favorite plush that he’d grabbed before running to find mommy and daddy, only to leave behind when he realized there was nothing to return to.

Lio only has a couple of photos. They're even more weathered, but one can still make out the outline of his chubby cheeks, his signature pout. His uncharacteristic and blinding grin as his parents proudly hold him up in the last photo.

The air is still. There's not a sound except for their shallow breathing and the soft thump once the book is closed.

Until Lio laughs.

It's the softest, most timid sound. He can't help himself as his body trembles and tears slide down his face. 

That finally breaks the floodgates for Galo, too. Foregone farewells and all of their repressed trauma surge to the surface, cascading down their cheeks in wordless cries that all say the same. Thank you. Thank you for setting me free. At last, the two succumb to one another’s gravity, collapsing against one another.

Ignis sighs and puts a hand on Galo's shoulder. Aina slides in and wraps her arms around him from behind. Remi and Lucia sit by Lio and offer their warmth. Vinny frets and climbs onto Galo's head, nesting in his hair. Varys scoops them all up in his arms and just holds them.  
That's all they can do.

~~~

Later on, when everyone's gone to bed, Galo and Lio are still there on the sofa. Just holding each other.

"Nothing makes sense anymore," Galo finally admits, chuckling in spite of himself.

"Did it ever, really?" asks Lio.

Galo sighs and shakes his head. "I just want to forget." He reaches for another bottle, but Lio slides a hand over his.

"Not like this." Violet eyes are stern, still puffy from crying.

Galo sighs, but doesn’t protest. Silence falls between them once more til Lio breaks it.

“You know...today is the anniversary of when the world ended, before it began again. That in itself is something remarkable, for all of us. For better or worse.”

Leaning his head against the cushions, Galo closes his eyes and drapes an arm around Lio’s shoulders. He thinks on it before chuckling. “Yeah. Guess I feel the same way.”

“And yet...it’s odd.” Lio steals a glance at Galo, blaming his warm cheeks merely on their proximity. “I can’t help but feel that I’m waiting for something else to begin. Something that...still leaves me feeling empty.”

Galo peeks an eye open, and Lio finds himself relieved to see that mischievous glint return to his gaze. “The human mind is capable of holding two opposing thoughts as true, ya know.”

Lio arches an eyebrow and just stares at him before laughing softly. “You’re really not that much of an idiot after all, huh?”

Galo winks. “Only when I wanna be.”

Ignis enters the room shortly after, snorting. He covers them with a blanket and makes his way out silently, having just missed the last words they exchanged before falling asleep in each other’s arms.

_Happy anniversary, Lio._

_Happy anniversary, Galo._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again, my Promare family. I can really never thank you enough.
> 
> If you'd like to see more Promare screaming (and are 18+, please!) follow me on Twitter @boymeetsfire!


End file.
